Warm Hug
by Misery Lotus
Summary: Written for Valentines and White Day. Takumi. Innocent.
1. So many chocolate

**Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

There are two really good junior high schools in Shibuya.

One of them, being a school with elementary, junior high and senior high connected together, so their parents won't have to buy the uniforms.

And another, which has very good educations and VERY strict teachers that makes young students cry. Of course, parents don't care about this, so they send their children to this school.

But apparently, this school was seen using violence treating students and teachers threatening the students to not tell their parents anything about this or they will be expelled. Just recently a reporter that came around this place to interview the principal but accidently saw a student being whipped by a belt when passing through, so he ran away quickly without even bothering to tell the principal he was going and kindly ended up writing an article in the daily newspaper, with the headline being:

"GENIUS SCHOOL IN SHIBUYA USES VIOLENCE AND THREATENING!"

The principal was very angry with he saw this, but before he could hunt the reporter down and kill him a friendly group of police officers came and currently vacuumed the school for the principal's absence. Parents also managed to picked up what the children that dared to tell their parents what really is happening meant, and many students from Shibuya Genius are transferred to other schools, mainly the other good one being connected by elementary, junior high and senior high.

As we all know, all parents wants their children to receive the best education. Not caring about how far the school they are forcing their children to attend is from their home and how early their children has to get up each morning. So our dear friends Kanbara Takuya, Minamoto Kouji, Shibayama Junpei, Himi Tomoki and Orimoto Izumi, all ended up in our dear mixed students school, now the best school in the entire of Shibuya.

Tomoki had already been attending this school, and when Junpei needed to go on junior high he came here too, and so did the rest.

Sadly, our friend Kouichi isn't here. First, because he has a kind mother that doesn't want him to be so tired getting up very early every morning in the cold air. Second, he lives too far away and it will be a waste of money to come to Shibuya by train everyday just because of school.

He actually had complained about it over the phone with Kouji.

_(Flashback starts)_

"Mou!" Kouichi moaned. "Why do all of you go to the same school and I don't?"

"Don't worry, it might not be a good thing here...I'll tell you about it." Kouji said.

_(Flashback ends)_

Anyway, our Frontier friends were as shocked as Tomoki when he saw Junpei at his school when they saw each other, not only in the same school, year, but even in the same class! That's nice!

However, today, we are here to talk about this happy little incident that happened nearly four years after the Frontier people had their adventure in the Digital World. Or, shall I speak more clearly, on Valentine's Day...

"Takuya no baka." Izumi said, pouting while standing by her class' student lockers.

"Eh? Nande ore baka?" Takuya asked back.

"Nazenara..." She flung open his locker's door.

Takuya gaped. Looking shocked.

Inside his locker were so many boxes of chocolates, and not just normal chocolates, _Honmei-choco._

Izumi stared at him, hard. "Daijoubu, Takuya?"

"Dai-dai-dai-daijoubu de-de-de-de-de-desu...?" It sounded like a question.

Izumi stared at him again.

"I-I-Izumi..." He stuttered at her expression. "Omae wa dai-daijoubu?"

"Dai-jou-bu." She said in phrases.

"Yo-yokatta..."

Takuya didn't say much after that.

The next morning before school, Takuya was talking to Kouji and Junpei, who was having a can of soda.

"...Do I have to give...chocolate..." He gulped and said slowly. "To all the girls that gave me?"

"You can worry about that on White Day." Kouji said, not paying attention. "Now why don't we go back to class," It wasn't really a request.

"I-iie...Izumi's going to be there..."

Junpei choked on his soda. "Izumi-chan? What did you do to her?"

"Nandemo nai!" He said quickly. "Maa..."

Takuya explained to Kouji and Junpei what happened yesterday.

"How many were there?" Kouji said, getting impatient.

"Shiranai...There were a lot..."

"How about you let me see?" Junpei finished his soda.

"Uh..." Takuya said, once without complaint or teasing or anything of that sort.

Once they arrived at the student lockers they saw Izumi standing there. Takuya ran.

"Ohayo, Izumi-chan!" Junpei went up to her, ever so bravely.

"Ohayo, Junpei."

"Izumi-chan? I like your new hairstyle!" He chirped.

"Oh...eh..." Her normally long hair was now mousey and short, only to the shoulder, cut very badly. Junpei started laughing. "It's pretty! It makes Izumi-chan look more beautiful! Well not that you weren't!"

"Junpei..."

"Don't laugh at her, Junpei." Kouji said, coming out of the shadows that are currently containing Takuya.

"Kouji! What are you - I mean...uh..." She said awkwardly.

"What do you have there?" He said, glancing behind her where her hands were.

"Nani mo ne..." She tried to hide it, but Junpei stopped her.

"Oh fine!" She said, taking it out. "Chocolate, alright?"

"CHOCOLATE! To who!" Takuya came out, unable to contain as invisible anymore.

Izumi glared at him.

"Oh...gomen...I'll leave now..." He walked away.

"Who's it for, then?" Kouji asked.

"Eh...does it matter?"

"YES IT DOES MATTER!" Junpei started shouting.

"Actually," She muttered. "I've got chocolate for you all..."

"All? Who?"

"Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi and Takuya."

"Oooh! Can I have it! I'm hungry!" Junpei said like an excited little kid.

"Yeah...fine..." She opened her locker and took out three box of chocolate, _Tomo-choco_, and gave two boxes to Kouji.

"Why does Kouji get two and not me?" Junpei whined.

"The other one is for Kouichi."

"Oh."

"But you better deliver it." She glared at Kouji.

Izumi laughed. "Now let me find Tomoki..."

"Chotto matte!" Kouji pulled her back. "Are you going to give one to Takuya?"

"Oh, he already has heaps of chocolate so..."

"Go give it to him, or he'll feel bad." Junpei snickered.

"Un..." She walked to the door. "By the way, you two need to give me chocolate on White Day, tell Kouichi too!"

"Oh what!" Junpei complained.

At Takuyas...

"She's not coming after me is she?" Takuya said behind the tree that he and Tomoki were currently hiding behind at lunch. He had got hold of Tomoki when he saw Izumi asking Tomoki if he's seen Takuya and got scared, but Tomoki didn't right then, so Takuya kidnapped Tomoki and told him what happened as well.

"Izumi-san probably just wants to give you chocolate." Tomoki said.

"Chocolate? Killing me is more likely!"

"Why would she do that? It's not like you wanted all those chocolate or anything."

"No...we made a bet last year."

"About?"

"She laughed at me last year for not getting chocolate at all, so I made a bet with her saying if I get more than that she will cut her hair short like a boy. Did you see how badly she cut it?"

"Ah. It's just a bet and if you won then she will cut her hair and she did. Didn't she?"

"I was only joking!" Takuya panicked and scrambled. "I never ever thought she would actually cut it! It took her years to grow her hair!

Tomoki laughed.

"It's not funny!" Takuya hissed.

"What's not funny?" Izumi came into view.

"OH! Izumi, eh, o genki?" He said nervously.

"Hai, genki." She simply replied. "Tomoki, here's you're chocolate."

"Arigato, Izumi-san!" He said happily, taking the box.

"And here's yours, Takuya."

"Hmmpth?" He looked around stupidly as if there is some other Takuya. "Me?" He pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." She shoved the box at him, not caring his hand was still pointing at himself.

Takuya dropped the box. "A...arigato...Izumi..."

She smiled, as if nothing had happened from the day before. "You are welcome."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I am very kind aren't I? The queen of kindness? Ho ho ho!"

"A...arigato." He said and looked down at his chocolate, but saw something there instead that made his eyes widen.

"Sounee...I'll be waiting for you guys' White Day presents then!" She turned around, her newly cut hair not flying behind her, but looking short, tom-boyish and badly cut.

"Matte! Izumi!" But it was too late, she was already gone.

Takuya looked down at the box again, and then shrugged, picked it up and got up to go to class.

On the box it said one thing that will be an eternal haircut...warm hug to him.

_Honmei-choco._

A very warm one indeed.

**Japanese people celebrate Valentine's Day by girls giving boys chocolate, and White Day is March 14th, a month after Valentines that the boy that receives the gift from the girl has to give a gift to the girl as well.**

_**Giri-choco **_**literally means "obligation chocolate" and is given in Japan to classmates, coworkers, family, etc. **_**Tomo-choco **_**means "friend chocolate" and is obviously given to friends. **_**Honmei-choco **_**means "sweetheart chocolate", and for schoolgirls, it's usually used as a love confession or to give to your boyfriends.**

**I know it's short, but I was rushing with my schoolwork as well and I wanted to get this done before Valentines or I'll have to upload it next year, sorry.**

**Anyway...Happy Valentine's Day!**

**I am going to have another chapter for this, on March 14th.**


	2. Camp hurts

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**This chapter is written from my personal experince xD**

* * *

It was the 13th of March.

Exactly one day before one month after Valentines day.

Kanbara Takuya was biting his nails (practically) in his room as he wondered furiously what to get Orimoto Izumi tomorrow.

* * *

It was the 13th of March.

Exactly one day before one month after Valentines day.

Orimoto Izumi was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling but actually more than half asleep.

For the end of the school year, as a celebration, the senior yeargroup of their junior high school went to camp.

Even though, her mind wasn't on the bruises, cuts, scratches, mosquito bites and blisters she got, it was on how she gave the wrong box of chocolate to Kanbara Takuya almost a month ago.

That box of chocolate was originally meant for another male classmate that she _like_-liked, but when she was about to give that boy the chocolate she found it was not the chocolate she prepared for _him_, it was the chocolate meant for _Kanbara Takuya_.

She had been worrying that Takuya got the wrong idea.

Luckily he didn't looked like he really cared.

Well, he doesn't care.

_(Flashback starts)_

Izumi was tagging along the group, but she accidently heard a secret conversation.

A friend of Takuya was talking to him.

"So you think, she likes me." Takuya said.

His friend nodded.

Izumi held her breath. "This is bad..." She muttered.

His friend said something else.

"I don't know, I don't really care." Takuya replied.

Izumi sighed in relief.

But there was it again, on the bus going back home.

Izumi sat at the back, the exact seat she sat when she came.

Takuya and a couple of his friends were behind her, having a chat before the bus goes. Izumi heard her name and asked what about her but they just said nothing.

Now they were playing 'Truth or Dare' with the girl sitting next to Izumi, who was one of the funniest, smartest people and a very nice friend to her.

This version of 'Truth or Dare' played on the bus normally makes you kiss, hug, or ask out someone either the same or different gender.

Normally different.

So...as the game went on Takuya was made to ask out Izumi.

"Izumi you want to go out-" He stopped.

"No." Izumi replied firmly.

"-Side?" He finished. "You wanna go outside?"

"No."

The game kept on going...

Soon Takuya was made to ask out a girl he actually _liked_, and then the game got to this warning point.

"I don't like you anymore, I've stopped liking you, I love you now." He actually said.

Izumi fought the urge to snort.

When they got back to school, Izumi heard another one of Takuya's conversations with someone else. They were asking if he said yes and he said he did. Izumi, of course, had no idea what about, but she could imagine very perfectly.

_(Flashback ends)_

Of course, Takuya could be talking about someone else when he said he didn't care and...(by this time Izumi was asleep.)

* * *

The next day, Izumi mysteriously found a button in her locker after school.

Coincidentally, the second button from Takuya's shirt was missing.

The end.

* * *

**__****Credits to julyeighth.**  
**On White Day, a month after Valentines day is the day when the male gives the female that gave him chocolate on Valentines day gifts. The second button on the school uniform shirt (that might not be common anymore) in Japan is that when a boy graduates (either from junior high or senior high), he is either asked or decides who to give his second button to. In romantic terms, its given to the person the boy loves since it's the button closest to his heart. It can also be given to underclassmen if he's asked.**

******It's a bit short, I was rushing.**


End file.
